Hetacuentos!
by HarIvy
Summary: Adéntrate en el fantástico mundo de los Hetacuentos! .D   Donde el Hero salvara a su querido Tsunderello mientras un awesome lobito  atacara a un...un..¿pulpo pervertido en el fondo del mar?. *Yaoi / UsxUk / posibles  otras parejas.*
1. Los tres cerditos

**(Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni Disney, ni sus historias que luego yo mejoro, yeah! D-digo…emm… jajaja .D )**

Well, antes que nada gracias a los que os halláis atrevido a pasaros por aquí.

Espero que disfrutéis del primer cuento de muchos más que habrá!

No quiero enrollarme mas y os dejo ya con… Los tres cerditos!

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque vivían juntos tres cerditos. El mayor de todos era Arthur, el que le seguía se llamaba Alfred, y el más pequeño de los tres era Matthew.

Un día tanto Alfred como Matthew se independizaron y cada uno fue por su lado, queriendo construirse cada uno la casa de sus sueños. Arthur, como su hogar le traía tristes recuerdos al encontrarse solo, decidió marcharse y emprender una nueva vida, construyéndose otra casita sólo para él.

-Bueno... s-será mejor que e-empiece... -murmuró Matthew estrujando a su osito de peluche, buscando por todas partes algo con lo que construir su casita- Oh! e-esto…será perfecto...-sonrió mientras cargaba con un montón de paja-

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡El hero construirá una enoooorme casa para el solo! ¡hahaha! -reía felizmente Alfred, que cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo con un montón de ramas, palos y demás-

-Bloody hell... ¡e-ese par de idiotas! -maldecía Arthur recordando a sus dos pequeños "hermanitos" mientras construía su bonita casa con unos duros ladrillos-

Un día, cuando Matthew ya tenía hecha su casita de paja, Alfred la suya de palos, y Arthur de ladrillos, apareció por la zona un malvado lobo de pelaje albino y ojos rojos.

-¡Kesesese~! ¡aquí está el awesome yo! -gritó a pleno pulmón en cuanto divisó a Matthew que paseaba por allí-

-¡...! ¡U-un lobo..! ¡un lobo! -gritó asustado, corriendo a esconderse en su casita-

-Kesesese~ ¡no huyas del awesome Gilbert pequeño cerdito! -volvió a gritar mientras corría hacia la casita- ¡Hey! ¡si no me abres para que pueda comerte, el awesome yo soplará y soplará y tu casucha derribará! -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-N-no...no pienso salir...-murmuró Matthew temblando dentro de la casa-

-¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! Kesesese~ ¡está bien! ¡tú lo has querido! -gritó el lobo, y empezó a soplar awesomemente hasta que la casita se vino abajo-

-¡Uaaaah! -Matthew estrujó a su osito y salió huyendo de allí, dirigiéndose a casa de su heróico hermano-

-¡Kesese! ¡dije que no huyeras del awesome yo, maldita sea! -gritó Gilbert corriendo detrás de él-

-¡Hahaha! ¿...hum? ¿Quién será? -se preguntó Alfred asomándose por la mirilla de su puerta hecha de palos-

-¡…P-por favor! ¡ábreme…! -dijo Matthew desesperado y aporreando la puerta-

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Alfred al no reconocer al que estaba fuera-

-¡Matthew! -gritó viendo como el lobo se aproximaba-

-Who? -seguía preguntando el heróico cerdito-

-T-tu hermano… ¡...p-por lo que más quieras ábreme! -suplicó al borde de las lágrimas al sentir como ya estaba al alcance del lobo-

-¡Oooh! ¡pero si eras Mattie! hahaha~ ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? -dijo muy sonriente Alfred al abrir la puerta y ver a su querido hermano temblando-

Rápidamente Matthew entró en la casa empujando a Alfred y cerró bien la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Esto ¡...Hey! ¿¡Quién eres tú y que haces colándote así en mi casa! -dijo Alfred al observar bien al otro cerdito- ¡Ah! ya.. que eres tú! hahaha, ¿y bien? ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué te trae por aquí? Echabas de menos al hero, ¿verdad? ¡hahahaha! si es que no se puede vivir sin m…-fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta-

-¡Vamos cerditos! ¡Abridme ahora mismo o el awesome yo se morirá de hambre, y nadie querría esa desgracia mundial! ¿verdad? kesesese~ -gritó Gilbert relamiéndose-

-¡Uaaaah! ¡u-u-un lobo! Oh my god! ¡un lobo! ¡un lobo! -chilló Alfred zarandeando a Matthew al ver a Gilbert desde la ventana-

-…T-tranquilo...e-estaremos a salvo aquí -dijo Matthew tratando de tranquilizarle, pero golpes más fuertes se oyeron desde el exterior-

-¡Si no me abrís el awesome yo soplará y soplará y esta poco awesome chabola volará! kesesesese~ -gritó Gilbert cogiendo aire para luego soplar awesomemente-

-¡No es un chabola, es mi guarida secreta! ¡todos los héroes deben tener una! ¡y-y yo soy uno! ¡a-así que no te tengo miedo! ¡hahaha! -dijo Alfred recobrando su espíritu de hero, pero este voló junto a toda la casita- ¡Uaaaah! -chilló agarrando a Matthew y corriendo hacia la casa de Arthur que se encontraba cerca de allí-

Mientras tanto, Arthur se encontraba en su casita tomándose un delicioso té, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Artie! ¡Hey Artie! ¿estas ahí? ¡sé que estás ahí! ¡a-abre ahora mismo al hero! ¡Arthuuur! -gritaba Alfred aporreando la puerta, capaz de romperla en cualquier momento-

-...- Arthur frunció el ceño fingiendo no oír nada, o mejor dicho, fingiendo que no estaba en casa-

-¡Hey! ¡Arthur! ...te veo~ ¡hahaha! -dijo Alfred ahora pegando su cara al cristal de una de las ventanas, Matthew también estaba pegado a éste, pero Arthur no se percató del segundo cerdito-

-¡...Grrr! ¡Maldito bloody git emancipado! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡no quiero verte! -chillóArthur con ira, apunto de lanzar su té contra la ventana, cosa que no hizo porque su taza era demasiado cara-

-¡Hahaha! yo también me alegro mucho de verte Artie~ ¡p-pero me persigue un malvado lobo! ¡a-así que déjame pasar, please! -dijo Alfred ahora con cara de terror-

-...y-yo también estoy aquí...hey... -dijo Matthew al oir como Alfred no lo mencionaba-

-…Hum...-Arthur fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana, no quería pero algo le obligaba en ayudar a ese idiota-hero-cerdito- Bien, p-pero mas te vale que no sea mentira y ¡...uah! -gritó al ver como Gilbert corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Alfred y Matthew entraron corriendo dentro de la casa y Arthur cerró la puerta con llave-

-Kesesese~ ¡Estúpidos cerditos! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que estáis destinados a ser el almuerzo del awesome yo? ¡Venga, es todo un honor! kesesese~ -rió el awesome y hambriento lobo- ¡Si no me abrís por las buenas, destruiré esta casa por las malas!- gritó para volver a coger aire y soplar awesomemente- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿P-por qué no se viene abajo con mi awesome soplido? -gritó Gilbert confuso-

-¡Ahahaha! ¡estúpido lobo! ¿Crees que vas a derribar esta casa? -dijo Arthur con una sonrisilla desde la ventana-

-...Buu...n-no puede porque el hero esta en ella, ¡¿v-verdad? -dijo Alfred escondido debajo de una mesa junto con Matthew-

-No idiota...es porque está hecha de ladrillos -dijo Arthur mirándole mal-

-Kesesese~ ¡si no puedo derribarla, entonces encontrare la forma de entrar! ¡El awesome yo jamás se rinde! -grito Gilbert alejándose de la casita-

-¿…Q-qué vamos a hacer? s-seguro que volverá...y...y...entrará, y nos c-comerá...-dijo Matthew temblando ligeramente, saliendo de debajo de la mesa-

-Hum, no te preocupes...tengo una idea -dijo Arthur mientras observaba su chimenea-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Construimos un súper rayo destructor! ¡Dejamos la puerta entreabierta, y cuando ese malvado lobo asome su hocico por ella lo encendemos y lo freímos! ¡hahaha! ¡y entonces seremos nosotros quienes nos lo comeremos a él! ¡Es una idea genial! Hey Artie, ¿tienes pan de hamburguesa por aquí? ¡voy a hacerme una hamburwolf! -dijo Alfred sonriendo ampliamente y yendo hacia la cocina en busca del pan-

Arthur y Matthew suspiraron con mucha paciencia. Al rato Arthur se dirigió a su chimenea y mandó a Matthew a por agua, la que echaron en la gran caldera que tenían puesta. Arthur encendió el fuego y el agua empezó a hervir.

-Kesesese~ ¡sólo al awesome yo se le podría ocurrir la awesome idea de entrar por la chimenea! -dijo sonriente Gilbert subido al tejado de la casa- Ho ho ho~ ¡Feliz navidad! ¡El awesome papa Gilbert ya esta aquí~! -gritó bajando por ésta y cayendo de lleno al agua hirviendo- ¡Uaarghh! -chilló quemándose sin poder salir de la caldera-

-¡Ahahaha! ¡Sufre la maldición del agua hirviendo, bastardo! -dijo Arthur con una sonrisilla malvada, Matthew lo miró asustado y sin entender-

- Oh, ¿al final va a ser sopa de lobo? ¡Hahaha! -dijo Alfred al salir de la cocina, viendo a Gilbert en la caldera-

-¡Ay! E-el awesome yo no...¡aah! p-puede quemarse s-su…¡aauch! ¡awesome pelaje! –gritó éste y finalmente consiguió salir del agua hirviendo, quedando algo quemado huyó awesomemente lejos de allí- ¡Kesesese~! p-pero...volveré, ¡ya lo veréis! ¡E-el awesome yo siempre vuelve! -gritó desapareciendo en la profundidad del bosque-

-¡Hahaha! ¡pero el hero estará aquí esperándote para darte otra lección! -gritó Alfred desde la puerta, Arthur le miro con mala cara, mas no dijo nada-

Y así fue como gracias a un awesome lobo, los tres cerditos volvieron a vivir juntitos y felices.

FIN

* * *

Hey! espero que os hay gustado.

Si es así podéis dejar un awesome review! Y si no… también! xD

P.D: los próximos cuentos serán mucho más largos! .D

bye~


	2. El vendedor de cerillas

**Hola, antes que nada muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews, nos han hecho mucha ilusión~ (L) Y por supuesto, por seguir este primer cuento.**

**Por cierto, somos dos personas. Así que, si los fics que subimos son distintos en cuanto a la redacción es normal. El anterior era de mi prometido, Lake (L) Pero este es mío. Es un tanto extraño, triste, y se supone que deben ser todos de humor, pero en fin... Os dejo con él. Gracias de nuevo!**

**

* * *

**

_**En estos cuentos sólo se acomoda la personalidad de los personajes de Hetalia con sus características humanas, sin relacionarlos con el contexto histórico-político del que constan como países.**_

* * *

Era el día de Nochebuena. Hacía muchísimo frío y nevaba fuertemente. Casi estaba apunto de anochecer a pesar de no ser demasiado tarde, cuando apareció en la oscuridad un chico por la calle llamado Alfred con los pies descalzos.

Lo cierto es que había salido con unas viejas zapatillas, pero no recordaba como habían desaparecido.

Sus ropas eran muy viejas y estaban sucias, sus pies se encontraban helados e hinchados a causa del tremendo frío. Le costaba mucho dar cada paso. Su aspecto era miserable. En los bolsillos llevaba una docena de cajas de cerillas, ya que se dedicaba a venderlas. Pero ese día no había vendido absolutamente nada y si volvía a casa sabía que él le pegaría y lo maltrataría. Y aún así, en su casa también hacia el mismo frío, por lo que decidió calentarse por si mismo. Llegó a una plaza y se sentó en un pequeño rincón entre dos casas, notando como los miembros se le entumecían. Observó como los copos caían, alguno que otro llegando hasta sus cabellos de color oro y deslizándose por su piel, a pesar de encontrarse refugiado en ese huequecito. Lo que más llamaba su atención eran todas las luces que se podían ver en las ventanas al ser el día de Nochebuena. Incluso notaba el olor a asado en el ambiente más que nunca, ya que su hambre era feroz.

A Alfred se le ocurrió la idea de calentarse con una cerilla y poder sentir su calor, y así hizo: Con sus temblorosas y blancas manos consiguió sacar una caja de cerillas, que casi se le cayó de sus manos congeladas. Sacó una cerilla y con esfuerzo la frotó contra la caja, formándose una cálida llama. La rodeó con la mano, imaginándose en una calidad casa, cerca de la chimenea y en una gran y majestuosa mesa llena de manjares, sobre todo de hamburguesas, que siempre habían sido la debilidad del chico.

Pero como todo se acaba, antes de que le diera tiempo a calentarse los pies siquiera, la llama se apagó. Sacó otra cerilla y la encendió. Esta vez se vio comiéndose una de las deliciosas hamburguesas de la mesa. Su propia expresión era alegre y llena de vida. Pudo observar mejor el salón en el que se encontraba, había un enorme árbol y todo estaba minuciosamente decorado. Pero de nuevo, la segunda cerilla se apagó y lo único que quedó ante él fue la impenetrable y fría pared, junto con el vacío de su verdadera hambre.

Encendió una tercera cerilla y en su gran y acogedora luz se formó la imagen de un ángel, lo que le hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para gritar.

-¡A-arthur! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Sé que en cuanto apague la cerilla desaparecerás! ¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí!

Su voz se le quebró y estalló a llorar. Miles de lágrimas llenaron su joven y helado rostro. Arthur había sido la persona a la que más había querido en el mundo y por supuesto, la única persona que había demostrado quererle. Aún recordaba sus cálidas y acogedoras manos como la luz de la cerilla. Su muerte se produjo hace tiempo, y Alfred se había visto destinado a trabajar casi como un esclavo. Lo único que deseaba desde siempre era estar con él. Cada noche lo imaginaba como el más bello ángel del mundo, velando por su seguridad desde el cielo.

La cerilla se apagó y Alfred encendió todas las que quedaban del tirón. Y lo que vio le dejo maravillado. Nunca Arthur le había parecido tan magnífico. En la enorme llama de todas las cerillas se reflejaba su grandiosa imagen. El ángel pareció sonreírle y extendió los brazos hacia él.

-¡Arthur! –el chico alzó también los brazos hacia él cuanto pudo- ¡Quiero estar contigo! –sus lágrimas se volvieron desesperadas y sus gritos rogaban, pero se relajó al notar como los brazos del ángel lo cogieron con cuidado, abrazándolo y fuertemente y llevándolo con él donde no hay frío, ni hambre, ni tristeza…Al Reino de los cielos.

Al día siguiente Alfred seguía sentado entre las dos casas, sonrojado y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Muerto de frío el día de Navidad. El sol le iluminaba con sus rayos, iluminando su belleza exquisita.

La gente rodeó su cadáver esa mañana, murmurando distintas cosas.

-¡El pobre sólo quería calentarse! -murmuró alguien-

Pero nadie podía saber las cosas tan bonitas que había visto, ni que en medio del resplandor había subido con su amado ángel al cielo.


	3. La bella durmiente 1ª Parte

**Hello! .D aquí estamos otra vez! Jeje~  
antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros awesomes reviews! *-***

**A partir de ahora los contestaremos al final de cada capítulo, así también podremos**

**Contestar a aquellos que no tengan cuenta!**

**En fin! Os dejamos ya con este maravilloso cuento! Esperamos que os guste la**

**Bella Durmiente! .3**

* * *

Era un día especial en el Reino de Inglaterra, pues se celebraba el bautizo del príncipe Arthur, hijo de la reina Elizabeth Alexandra Mary II y del rey Felipe de Mountbatten.

Todas las hadas, duendes, y demás seres mágicos habían sido invitados al especial evento. El príncipe también contaba con tres hadas madrinas, que habían decidido darle como regalo, tres maravillosos dones.

- E-esto...bien, si me disculpan seré yo quien empiece- dijo el hadito Kiku, haciéndose paso entre la gente y los demás seres, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo nervioso, se acercó hasta la cuna del bebe- ...kawaii - murmuró al verlo, y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que agitaba su varita- Arthur-chan, te concedo el...¡el don de amar el té! - dijo no muy seguro, terminando de hacer sus movimientos-

- ¡Hump! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Amar el té? Ha! ¡no me hagas reír bastardo! ¡eso no le va a servir para nada en la vida! - gritaba el hadito Lovino mientras se acercaba y agitaba su varita- ¡Pequeño! ¡yo te concedo el don de tener un gran y duro carácter! ¡no dejes que nadie se burle de ti, grítales a ellos primero! - decía mientras hacia un movimiento muy raro- ...Y come pasta, la pasta es buena, recuérdalo, los tomates están deliciosos - le susurró al oído-

- ¡Aparta! ¡No sabéis nada! -dijo de repente la hadita Elizabeta, haciendo a un lado a Lovino con un golpe de una mágica sartén que desapareció poco después-

-¡Aauch! ¡uaaag! -

- ¡Jeje! Pequeño Arthur, yo te voy a conceder el mejor don que puedas tener -dijo muy alegre mientras agitaba la varita- ¡Adorarás el yaoi! - finalizó aún más sonriente-

-Pffff- el rey sólo pudo escupir el té al oír ese ultimo don para su hijo, mientras que la reina miraba confusa a las tres haditas...mejor dicho, a los dos haditos y a la hadita-

-...C-creo que...tendríamos que haber elegido mejor los dones entre los tres- murmuró Kiku-

- ¡Cállate! ¿insinúas que mi don es una mierda? - gritó Lovino-

-¡Calma, calma! los dones son geniales...aunque no estoy segura de que sean dones...e-el caso es que algún día, ¡ese pequeñín se casara con un apuesto príncipe! …y algo me dice que será Arthur quien lleve el traje de novia, jejeje, ¡om y después harán cosas! y yo estaré allí para grabarlo y...-Elizabeta fantaseaba felizmente, cuando de repente, una extraña nube de colorines apareció en medio de la sala.

-Ohohoho~ aquí esta el maravilloso mago Francis~ -dijo con voz sensual la nube de colorines una vez que adoptó su forma humana-

-¡M-mago Francis! ¿Q-qué hace aquí?... –dijo el rey algo asustado desde su trono-

-¡¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡Hah! ¡He venido a castigaros a todos por haber sido malos~ no me habéis invitado a la fiesta! -dijo muy furioso el mago-

-Q-quizás…se perdió la invitación… -murmuró Kiku-

-¡¿Qué se perdió? no quiero excus… -se calló al observar la pequeña cunita que estaba detrás del hadito Kiku- oh~ que cosiitaaa~ -dijo Francis al ver como Arthur lo miraba frunciendo su ceñito con molestia- Ohohoho~ con que este es el pequeño Arthur, ¿eh?. Bien, ya que al final he venido debo darle mi regalo, ¿no?-

-¡No hace falta, bastardo!- gritó Lovino, pero fue ignorado y Francis empezó a mover su varita que tenia la forma de un…si, de un *censurado* -

-Cuando cumplas los 23 años, ¡te pincharás con la aguja de una máquina de coser! Y entonces…¡Morirás! Uaahahahahaha~ -rió pervertidamente y se marchó de la misma manera de como vino-

-¡….! ¡E-eso es..t-terrible! –dijo muy angustiada la reina, pensando en el futuro de su pobre hijo-

-¡N-no se preocupe! ¡Nosotros nos desharemos de esa maldición! –dijo Elizabeta sacando su varita una vez más-

-¡Tonta! ¡Nuestra estúpida magia no se puede comparar con la de ese mago pervertido, no podemos hacer nada! –dijo Lovino lleno de ira-

-...P-puede que uniendo nuestras fuerzas…- murmuró Kiku, y rápidamente les susurró su idea a las dos haditas-

-Pff…¡Es una estupidez! Pero puede valer.

-¡Kyaa! –gritó Elizabeta como toda una fangirl- ¡Eres un genio! –dijo estrujando al pobre Kiku que se moría de vergüenza por el espectáculo que estaban dando-

Sin perder más tiempo, las tres haditas movieron a la vez sus varitas alrededor del pequeño príncipe- Cuando te pinches con la aguja de una maquina de coser, no morirás, sino que caerás en un profundo sueño hasta que tu príncipe azul te bese y te despierte- dijeron a la vez, esperando que realmente funcionara-

Pasaron los años, y el príncipe Arthur fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven, amante del té, algo tsundere y sin que nadie lo supiera, aunque todos los sabían, aficionado al yaoi.

Por miedo a que la horrible maldición del pervertido mago Francis se cumpliera, los Reyes decidieron enviar a su hijo a las profundidades del bosque, donde no habría aparatos del mal, osea, máquinas de coser.

Por lo que Arthur se vio condenado a vivir en una pequeña casita aislado del mundo, con tan solo la compañía de los seres mágicos que habitaban en el bosque y de sus tres hadas madrinas, quienes habían ocultado sus poderes al joven príncipe.

Hoy era el esperado día de su 23º cumpleaños, y las tres haditas habían decidido montarle una "gran" fiesta sorpresa, por lo que le echaron a patadas con la excusa de que fuera a recoger bayas o cualquier tontería.

-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que llenes la puñetera cesta! –gritó el hadito Lovi cerrando la puerta de un portazo-

-¡N-no hace falta que me grites! ¡Hump! Bloody hell… -maldijo Arthur, poniéndose en marcha con cara de pocos amigos-

Arthur empezó a tararear para calmar su mal humor, y rápidamente un montón de seres mágicos aparecieron para escucharle y hacer los coros.

-Ehehehe, good morning –saludó el príncipe a las haditas, al pequeño unicornio y a algunos duendes que lo seguían-

Mientras el príncipe Arthur tarareaba a toda voz paseando por el bosque, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba, subido a un enorme oso polar, un joven rubio que disfrutaba de una deliciosa y enorme hamburguesa.

-¡Hahahaha! –río fuertemente al terminársela, y saco otra de algún lugar de su capa- y entonces le dije "¿Quién eres tú?" ¡hahaha! Y al principio no caí, ¡pero era mi hermano! Así que no digas que te he secuestrado ¡hahaha! Solo te he cogido prestado mi….eeeh…¿De quién estaba hablando, Kumajirou? –el oso negó con la cabeza, en señal de que tampoco lo sabía- Well, no importa –dijo dándole un gran bocado a su hamburguesa, que por poco se atraganta con ella al escuchar un extraño tarareo- ¡¿Q-qué demonios es eso? ¿Un fantasma? ¡¿U-un zombie de los bosques? –gritó asustado, a lo que Kumajirou también se asustó y dio la vuelta para volver a casa- ¡N-no! No podemos huir…¡S-soy un hero! ¡Un hero no huye, v-vamos! –dijo recuperando la confianza y haciendo que el gran oso diera la vuelta-

-Who? –preguntó Kumajirou, de nuevo en dirección opuesta-

-¡Yo! ¡Alfred! Yo soy el hero ¡hahaha! –gritó sonriente, de nuevo dando la vuelta- Come on! Si me llevas hasta ese fantasma-zombie para que pueda derrotarlo te recompensaré con…mm…¡Con mucho sirope de maple! –dijo sonriente enseñándole un bote, que también saco de su capa-

-¡….! –al gran osito polar le brillaron los ojos y asintió rápidamente, echando a correr en la dirección de donde provenía ese misterioso canto-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Yeaah~! –sonrió Alfred agarrándose bien al oso, pero este iba tan rápido que cuando dio un salto, el joven comehamburguesas salió disparado cayendo en un pequeño lago, empapándose y haciendo que su hamburguesa a medio comer fuera ya incomible- ¡Uaaaah! –lloró por la pérdida, y miró con odio a Kumajirou- ¡Olvídate del maple! –dijo enfadado y cruzándose de brazos-

Mientras Alfred se deshacía de sus prendas más empapadas y las colgaba en una rama para que se secaran, Arthur se había parado a descansar y se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol empezando a cantar.

_Entonan las hadas_

_Y dejan oír su canción_

_Y en su bosque se dicen_

_Te amo, te adoro con el corazón_

_Quisiera un alguien_

_Que sepa escucharme_

_Y aunque me enfade _

_Que me bese y me abrace _

_Y responda "te amo, te adoro"_

_Y venga amoroso a estrujarme._

-Ahahahaha –rió Arthur pensado que su canción era demasiado cursi- ¿Sabéis? El tío Lovi, el tío Kiku y la tía Elizabeta nunca me dejan relacionarme con nadie –dijo un poco apenado, acariciando suavemente al pequeño unicornio que descansaba en sus pies- ¡Son idiotas! Pero no importa, porque han fallado –dijo con una sonrisilla- conocí a alguien –dijo muy sonriente ahora, las haditas al escuchar esto se alegraron mucho-

-Hehe –Arthur se levantó y alzó su mano- Era alto, pero no os creáis que mucho mas que yo, ¡hump! -dijo eso ultimo con el ceño fruncido, pues no se consideraba bajito para nada- También…e-era muy guapo –dijo ahora sonrojándose- y muy romántico, ya que no paraba de abrazarme –sonrió abrazándose a si mismo- Después nos cogimos de la mano, y hablamos de cosas sin sentido…ahahaha, mas bien, él hablaba de cosas sin sentido –Arthur camino de un lado a otro contando su historia, las haditas no se perdían ni un detalle- Y entonces, c-cuando me sujetó suavemente por las mejillas e…í-íbamos a besarnos…-murmuró esto completamente sonrojado- …me desperté de mi sueño –las haditas quedaron decepcionadas- ahahaha...era un bloody sueño…-dijo Arthur tristemente, volviendo a sentarse al pie del árbol-

-P-pero no pasa nada…se dice que si sueñas con algo muchas veces, al final se cumple –dijo Arthur más animado- y yo e soñado con él tantas veces…- suspiró-

En esto, una de las pequeñas haditas vio a lo lejos una peculiar capa colgada de un árbol, llamo a más haditas y fueron rápidamente hacia allí sin que Arthur se diera ni cuenta.

-Hey, Kumajirou…¡Quizás esa voz no era de ningún fantasma ni zombie! –dijo Alfred sentado en la hierba junto al gran oso- podría ser un…¡h-hey! ¡Un espíritu maligno se lleva mi capa de hero! –grito al ver como su capa salía volando por si sola-

Alfred se monto en Kumajirou y rápidamente persiguieron a la capa.

-¡Q-qué ahí es donde llevo toda mi comida! –gritó, pero frenó y se quedó callado detrás de unos arbustos, al ver como un joven de intensos ojos verdes estrujaba la capa y bailaba con ella –

-Ahahahaha~ pero si es mi príncipe –rió Arthur que si que podía ver como sus pequeñas haditas se habían metido en la capa e intentaban que pareciera la forma de un humano- no debería hablar con desconocidos pero…ya nos conocimos en ese sueño, ¿verdad? –sonrió y comenzó a cantar-

_Eres tú mi príncipe azul que yo soñé_

_Eres tú, tus ojos me miraron con ternura y amor_

_Y al mirarme así, so git_

_El fuego encendió mi corazón_

_Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_

_Te adoraré como en mi sueño ideal_

_Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad _

_Y te adoraré…._

-_…como en mi sueño ideal_ –cantó Alfred, deshaciéndose de la capa y siendo el quien abrazara por la espalda a Arthur-

_Eres tú el dulce ideal con el que soñé_

_Eres tú, tus ojos me miraron con ternura y amor~_

Continuó Alfred, dándole la vuelta a Arthur para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-W-what the fuck? –gritó Arthur completamente sonrojado y librándose del agarre-

-¡Hahahaha! Sorry ¡N-no quería asustarte! –dijo Alfred sonriente-

-N-no me he asustado… ¡Idiota! –dijo Arthur dándose la vuelta para marcharse, aún sonrojado-

-¡Heey! No te vayas~ -dijo Alfred poniéndose delante de él rápidamente-

-No debo hablar con desconocidos…-murmuró Arthur, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

-¡Pero no soy un desconocido! ¡Hahaha! Has dicho que nos conocimos en ese sueño –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él para dar un paseo-

-Pero…- Arthur se sonrojó aun más al sentir su cálida mano, y entrelazó sus dedos inconscientemente, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios-

Mientras Arthur y Alfred daban su romántico paseo, en la casita que se encontraba en pleno centro del bosque, las tres haditas seguían trabajando duramente.

-…B-bien, esto y-ya está. –dijo Kiku con una pequeña sonrisa, encendiendo las velas de un enorme pastel que se tambaleaba y…parecía estar derritiéndose-

-¡Jeje! ¡El maravilloso traje también está listo! –dijo feliz Elizabeta, colocándole un par de lacitos más a lo que sería la chaqueta de un traje rosa- Aunque este color le irá mejor a un vestidito…pero Arthur me matará como le ponga un vestido… –sonrió con miedo-

-¡Y yo también te mataría si llegas a ponérmelo! –gritó Lovino que se encontraba dentro del traje- ¡Y esto es una mierda de traje! ¡Fíjate, se cae a pedazos! –dijo arrancando una de las mangas-

-¡Uaaah! ¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso! –gritó Elizabeta, agarrando a Lovino e intentando volver a coser la manga-

-¡Estoy harto! –gritó éste pataleando y haciendo que el traje se deshiciera del todo- voy a por las varitas ahora mismo, ¡Kiku, tu pastel da asco! –gritó subiendo las escaleras-

-D-demo…demo…no podemos usar la magia, p-podrían descubrirnos –dijo Kiku aguantando el pastel con una fregona para que no cayera, aunque seguía derritiéndose y las velitas se hundían en su interior-

-¡Me da igual! –dijo Lovino que volvió rápidamente, y dio a cada hadita su varita correspondiente-

-Eres un cabezota…-suspiró Elizabeta- las usaremos, ¡pero cerremos bien puertas y ventanas!-

Las tres haditas cerraron todo lo mejor que pudieron, hasta los pequeños agujeros que tenia la casita al ser tan vieja.

-¡Bien! Kiku, haz una buena tarta, yo are un bonito vesti…d-digo, un traje digno de un príncipe, y tú, Lovi, ponte a limpiar todo esto –dijo Elizabeta poniéndose manos a la obra-

-¡¿Por qué tengo que limpiar yo?- gritó Lovi, echándole un conjuro a las escobas y fregonas de la casa para que limpiaran por él-

-Bien...e-esto es mucho más fácil –sonrió Kiku haciendo una deliciosa masa y que la tarta se hiciera ella sola mágicamente-

-Hum…a ese cejotas le queda mejor el verde –dijo Lovi apuntando con su varita al taje que estaba en proceso, y haciendo que el color de la tela cambiara de rosa a verde-

-¡Hey! Más respeto al príncipe…¡Y será rosa! –dijo Elizabeta volviendo a convertir la tela en rosa-

-¿Qué importa? ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es un príncipe! –gritó enfadándose y volviendo a darle un color verde-

-¡Pero lo es! –gritó Elizabeta cambiando de nuevo a rosa-

-…Y habrá que decírselo cuando pase este día... ¿v-verdad?- murmuró Kiku creando unas velitas-

-….Sí, el rey nos mandó protegerle hasta este día, cuando pase su 23º cumpleaños se supone que la maldición ya no debería tener efecto –dijo Elizabeta –

-…Oí que…q-que tenían pensado casarle con un príncipe de otro reino cuando volviera –dijo Kiku algo triste-

-Va a ser muy duro para él todo esto, e-espero que no se enfade con nosotros… –dijo Elizabeta, que no se dio cuenta de que Lovi había cambiado de nuevo el color del traje- ¡Idiota! ¡Estamos hablando de cosas serias! –gritó cuando lo vio, y apunto a Lovino con su varita haciendo que su vestimenta fuera rosa-

-¡Aaargh! –gritó Lovi, y rápidamente la devolvió a la normalidad- ¡Hemos cuidado de él todos estos años, ese tonto no se enfadara! –dijo transformando el traje a verde, en cuanto Elizabeta lo había vuelto a poner rosa-

-Sí pero…¡grrr! ¡Estate quieto! –estalló Elizabeta, lanzando su magia hacia Lovi, pero éste la esquivó y rebotó, haciendo que el brillo rosa saliera por la chimenea. Lovino contraatacó, pero Elizabeta usó su sartén como escudo y la magia volvió a salir por la chimenea.

Continuaron así, provocando que brillos rosas y verdes salieran de la casa sin darse cuenta, solo un cuervo de aspecto malvado vio esto, y voló rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas de la casa, que aunque se encontrara cerrada podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-…P-por favor, Elizabeta-san, Lovino-san, c-creo que Arthur-san esta apunto de llegar- dijo Kiku terminando la tarta y limpiando un poco el estropicio que habían formado los otros dos-

-¡…! ¡T-tenemos que escondernos para darle la sorpresa! –dijo Elizabeta, dejando el traje ya terminado en una silla, y dándole un toque para que fuera rosa-

-…Verde –dijo Lovi dándole un último toque para que fuera verde, y se escondió junto a Kiku y Elizabeta-

Arthur entro silenciosamente, más contento y sonriente que nunca, avanzó un poco sin entender porque todo estaba tan oscuro, cuando de repente…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron sus tres haditas, encendiendo la luz-

-¡Uaaah! B-bloody hell! ¡Q-qué susto! –gritó Arthur con una mano en el pecho-

-¡Jajajaja! Feliz cumpleaños Arthur –dijo Elizabeta en nombre de las tres haditas, dejándole ver la tarta y el traje-

-Wow…¿H-habéis hecho esto para mí? Thanks –dijo Arthur con una cálida sonrisa, abrazando a su supuesta tía y a sus tíos-

-¡Eh! ¿P-por qué está tan cariñoso? –dijo Lovi separándose algo sonrojado, al no esperarse el abrazo-

-… ¿Te ha ocurrido algo bueno, Arthur-san? –preguntó Kiku con una sonrisa-

-….P-pues…-murmuró Arthur sonrojándose y sonriendo tontamente-

-Cuenta, cuenta~ -dijo Elizabeta dándole pequeños codazos-

-…C-conocí a alguien –murmuró- ¡Es increíble! M-muy pesado, no paraba de hablar sobre tonterías, pero…p-pero es muy cariñoso y…-contó, sonrojándose a cada palabra- m-me gusta mucho, y yo t-también le gusto…haha, ¡y eso que solo nos hemos visto una vez! –

-Ohh…¡w-wow! ¡Eso es genial! –dijo Elizabeta pareciendo estar emocionada, aunque se emocionó de verdad al imaginarse un montón de escenas algo subidas de tono, que estaba claro que aun no podían haber pasado-

-Hehe…¿Y-y cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? –preguntó Kiku realmente interesado-

-S-se llama Alfred y…¡es un príncipe! Su reino es…mmm, al final ese idiota no me lo dijo… –murmuró eso último- Mañana hemos quedado con vernos otra vez, se lo preguntaré –

-M-mañana…-murmuró Elizabeta-

-Sí, mañana –sonrió Arthur, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó- aunque…n-no sé, no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo juntos, seguro que si su padre se enterase, no le permitiría tener una relación con un simple campesino como yo…-suspiró apenado- Hehe… ojalá yo también fuera un…-

-¿Un príncipe? Lo eres –dijo muy serio Lovino-

-What? –exclamó Arthur muy sorprendido-

-¡Lovi! –le gritó Elizabeta, pues no debía saber la verdad asta mañana-

-¡Ya puede saberlo!–dijo el hadito cruzándose de brazos- ¡Eres un príncipe! Y mañana no podrás ver a ese chaval porque tenemos que llevarte de vuelta al castillo- dijo claramente, tan claramente que el malvado cuervo que aún seguía en la ventana, pudo escuchar eso y sorprendido, salió volando rápidamente como si tuviera grandes noticias-

-P-pero…yo… ¿P-por qué me habéis ocultado algo así? Yo… ¡c-confié en vosotros! ¡¿Por que me habéis tenido que retener aquí sin decirme la verdad hasta ahora! –gritó Arthur enfadado y confundido, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, subió corriendo a su habitación dando un portazo-

-…A-Arthur-san…-murmuró Kiku, Elizabeta suspiró-

-¡Tonto! tendrías que haberte esperado a mañana, y explicarle poco a poco la situación –dijo Elizabeta a Lovino, éste sólo miró hacia otro lado, aparentemente enfadado, pero sintiéndose mal en su interior por habérselo soltado así al príncipe- ya verás como se va a poner cuando…cuando se entere de que encima esta prometido con quien sabe que príncipe- dijo Elizabeta temiéndose una peor reacción de Arthur-

Mientras tanto, el malvado cuervo volaba y volaba, hasta que llegó a una zona muy oscura del reino donde un enorme castillo se alzaba en un peligroso acantilado.

El cuervo voló hasta una de las torres, y en cuanto divisó a su amo se posó en su brazo.

-¡Om! Mi petit cuervecito~ ¿tienes algo interesante para mí? –sonrió el malvado y pervertido brujo, y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas perversa cuando su fiel mascota le susurro algo al oído- Ohohoho~ magnifique...-murmuró para si, y con un movimiento de su elegante y aterciopelada capa desapareció de la habitación-

* * *

Fin de la primera parte! Gracias por la lectura~ este cuento contará de tres partes.

Sobre los reviews del capítulo anterior, contestaremos ambos:

**Lake:**

A **Setsuka Minami**:

Uaah! a mi también me dio penita el pobre hero! T0T pero si, será feliz por toda la eternidad junto a su querido angel u\\u

Jeje~ animo con el dibujo! Esperamos poder verlo pronto! *-*

hey, pero no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo y sin prisas xD

A **GoreHetare**:

¿No la conocías? snif..Es una historia muy triste de una pobre niñita ú.ù Y esta es aun mas triste al ser una historia de un pobre heroo! uaah! TOT B-bueno, pero nos alegra que te haya gustado y el haberte sorprendido con una historia así, jeje xD

**Like:**

A **black12345678**:

Gracias, por supuesto. Eso es lo importante, que Alfred y Arthur estén juntos, ya sea aquí o en el más allá~

Nos vemos!

A **Reiko-honey-kiss-xD**:

xD Muchas gracias! aunque ya es un cuento precioso de por si ^^ Como solemos decir, un poco de drama nunca viene mal. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. La bella durmiente 2ª Parte

**Hello~! aquí estamos de vuelta con otro hetacuento! .D Bueno, mejor dicho con la siguiente parte del anterior hetacuento xD**

**Antes que nada! sentimos mucho haber desaparecido así! _ hemos estado muy ocupados y...en fin, seguro que nos entendéis xD la vida del estudiante es tan dura u.u Pero bueno! no me enrollo más! espero que disfrutéis con el desenlace de la bella durmiente~! .D**

* * *

Esa misma tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, las tres haditas decidieron llevar al príncipe al castillo y así poder contarle toda la historia por el camino. Al principio Arthur se negó a ir, pero termino cediendo pues quería saber la verdad sobre si mismo.

- Y eso es todo…-finalizó Elizabeta, caminando ya por el castillo junto a los dos haditos y Arthur, por un camino secreto que el rey hizo expresamente para cuando el príncipe pudiera volver-

- …E-entonces… ¿Si me pincho con una aguja m-moriré? –preguntó Arthur con algo de miedo-

- N-no, no Arthur-san, recuerde lo que le hemos contado sobre nuestro hechizo para que sólo duerma y no muera…-aclaró Kiku-

- Pero por si acaso la maldición de ese bastardo pervertido fuera demasiado fuerte y nuestro hechizo no hubiera resultado, te mantuvimos a salvo en el bosque -dijo Lovi abriendo una puerta y pasando al interior de una habitación que se encontraba prácticamente oscura-

- Ya veo… g-gracias, supongo –murmuró sonriéndoles levemente, sentándose en una pequeña sillita delante de un espejo en la oscura habitación - Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? ¡¿C-con quién?

- Eso es cosa de tus padres…nosotros no tenemos ni idea –dijo Elizabeta- Lo siento mucho Arthur…-dijo haciendo aparecer una pequeña corona con ayuda de Kiku y Lovino, ésta se colocó sola sobre la cabeza de Arthur - Ahora vuelves a ser un príncipe, y-y tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones…-murmuró tristemente al ver como a Arthur se le volvían a caer las lagrimas- Descansa aquí hasta mañana, volveremos a buscarte –terminó, echando a Lovino a empujones de la habitación, Kiku les siguió y cerraron la puerta, mas las tres haditas se quedaron ahí, escuchando los sollozos de su príncipe-

- …T-tenemos que hacer algo por Arthur-san –dijo Kiku-

- ¡Ese idiota sólo estará feliz con su estúpido principito de los bosques! –dijo Lovi cruzándose de brazos-

- No podemos hacer nada…-suspiró Elizabeta, sentándose en el suelo contra la puerta-

- Alfred…-sollozó Arthur, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, cuando de repente una misteriosa luz verde voló a su alrededor- ¡….! ¿Q-qué demonios? –murmuró Arthur levantándose de la silla y observando la lucecita que parecía bailar para el- ... ¿Qué es eso? –dijo el príncipe para si mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de seguir esa luz cuando traspaso la pared de la chimenea- ¡…! –Arthur se sorprendió cuando la pared desapareció, dejándole pasar y seguir a la luz-

- ¡….! ¿Habéis sentido eso? – dijo Elizabeta poniéndose de pie con un brinco- ¡Es Francis! –gritó entrando en la habitación, Lovi y Kiku se miraron sin entender, pero en cuanto entraron vieron como Arthur desaparecía tras una pared-

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué le hemos dejado solo? –gritó Lovino haciendo desaparecer la pared para que pudieran ir tras Arthur-

Arthur caminaba embobado por el largo pasillo, subiendo escaleras y más escaleras, sin perder de vista la misteriosa luz- ¿….? –Una puerta se abrió delante de el, entró y la lucecita se convirtió en una maquina de coser de las buenas, Arthur la cogió en brazos y la toqueteo hasta que- ¡Auch!...huu…uhg…-se pinchó en uno de sus dedos y cayó desmayado al suelo-

- ¡Ohohoho~! Sííí~ ¡ya está, ha sido muy fácil! –rió el malvado mago apareciendo de la nada, agachándose para ver al príncipe sin vida, y aprovechando esto, le sobó bien el trasero-

- ¡Tú! ¡bastardo! –gritó Lovino al entrar en la pequeña y oculta habitación- Mierda…llegamos tarde –murmuró con rabia al ver a Arthur en el suelo-

- A-Arthur-san…-dijo Kiku tristemente-

- ¡Maldito! –gritó Elizabeta, sacando su mágica sartén para darle un buen golpe, aunque el pervertido mago lo esquivó fácilmente-

- Ohoho~ ¿creíais que ibais a vencerme? ¿Acaso pensábais que salvaríais a vuestro principito al ocultarle en el bosque? Tontios~ ohohoho~ ¡He ganado! ¡El maravilloso Francis siempre gana! –sonrió lascivamente y desapareció-

- Joder… ¿¡Q-que demonios vamos a hacer? ¡El rey nos matará! –dijo Lovino intentando levantar a Arthur-

- ….No tiene por qué enterarse –murmuró Elizabeta. Kiku la miró sin entender- ¡D-dormiremos a todos! Así nadie se enterara de nada, y-y… cuando Arthur despierte, pues ya les despertaremos –dijo nerviosamente-

_- D-demo_…Elizabeta-san…

- ¡Lo haremos así, no hay más que hablar! –dijo ahora más firmemente-

Una vez que salió el sol y dio comienzo el esperado día donde el príncipe Arthur regresaría. Las tres haditas, después de haber acomodado bien al príncipe en su amplia cama, disminuyeron su propio tamaño y salieron volando sigilosamente por la ventana, empezando a dormir a todo el mundo.

Los habitantes del reino ya estaban de fiesta aunque fuera muy temprano por la mañana, celebraran felices la llegada de Arthur. Después de un buen rato las haditas terminaron de dormir a todo el reino, solo les faltaba aquellos que habitaban en el castillo. Guardias, cocineros, sirvientas…todos poco a poco se sentían cansados y se dormían asta en el cuarto de baño.

- E-esto…Su majestad…-un hombre gordito, con una pequeña corona en la cabeza y con una hamburguesa en la mano, le murmuró al rey Felipe, padre de Arthur- Mi hijo aun no a llegado…¿y el suyo?

- Arthur tampoco ha llegado…que raro –dijo el rey, bostezando en el momento en que Elizabeta apareció por allí echando de sus polvos mágicos en las cabezas de los reyes-

- El caso es que…-bostezó el rey gordito y le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa- M-mi hijo se negaba a venir porque…-bostezó de nuevo- dijo que se…había enamorado de…de un campesino- murmuró recostándose en la silla del padre de Arthur-

- ¡…! ¿Campesino? –se dijo Elizabeta, acercándose mas a ese rey, y dándole unos pequeños guantazos en los mofletes para que no se durmiera- ¿¡Enamorado de una campesino? ¿Dónde lo conoció?

- ¡Ay! ¡au! ¡ay!–se quejó el rey, pero siguió durmiéndose- En…en el bosque…d-dijo que iría a verle…-bostezó, dejando caer su hamburguesa- espero que ese tonto…no haya ido de verdad…zzz…zz…-roncó el rey, junto al padre de Arthur que ya se había dormido mucho antes-

- …En el bosque…quedaron hoy…-murmuró Elizabeta- ¡Alfred! ¡el príncipe es Alfred!- grito muy contenta la hadita, echando a volar hacia donde Kiku y Lovi hacían dormir a unas fangirls que llevaban unas grandes pancartas y se habían colado en el castillo para ver a Arthur- ¡Tenemos que volver al bosque! ¡corred! ¡Os lo explicaré por el camino! –les gritó volando todo lo rápido que podía, Kiku la siguió, y Lovi maldijo por todo el trabajo que le estaban haciendo hacer-

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del bosque, el hero-príncipe Alfred, montado en su fiel oso polar Kumajirou, aunque en realidad no era suyo, sino de su misterioso hermano, llegaba muy sonriente hasta la pequeña casita que ahora estaba abandonada.

-_Well_, a-aquí está el hero…-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado ante la puerta, sacudiéndose el posible polvo de su capa y peinándose un poco con sus dedos para estar presentable- ¡Ejem! Artiieee~ -llamó amorosamente en cuanto entró en el interior de la oscura cabaña- ¿Hum?... q-que raro... ¿P-por qué está todo tan oscuro? – dijo temblando heroicamente al ver que lo único que había allí era un inquietante silencio y una escalofriante oscuridad- ¿Arthuuuur? ¿e-estás por ahí~? ¡Soy yo, tu hero! Hahahaha!

-rió nerviosamente, dando unos cuantos pasos más, cuando de repente- ¡UAAAH!- chilló cayendo al suelo, al ser atacado por unos monstruosos seres-

Las malvadas criaturas se le tiraban encima una detrás de otra, aprisionando al príncipe con varias cuerdas para que este no pudiera moverse.

- ¡Uaaah! ¡S-socorro! ¡Q-qué alguien me ayude, _p-pleaseee_! –lloró Alfred, removiéndose en el suelo, intentado soltarse- …_shit_, e-eso no ha quedado nada heroico…-murmró sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo-

- Ohoho~ vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una misteriosa voz de entre las sombras- Yo había preparado esta trampa para un vulgar, pero seguramente sexy campesino, y lo que me encuentro es con un apuesto príncipe, no está mal~ -sonrió pervertidamente el ya conocido malvado Francis, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Alfred-

- ¿¡Quién eres tú! ¿Qué son estos bichos? ¿Por qué capturas al hero? ¿Dónde está mi Arthur? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡No te acerques tanto! Wow ¿Eres un mago? ¿Eres malo? Tienes que ser malo… ¡y como el hero que soy yo te derrotaré! ¡Hahahaha! –dijo Alfred tan rápidamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, riendo fuertemente al final-

- Eeeh…-Francis simplemente hizo aparecer con un chasquido de dedos una mágica mordaza para callar al supuesto héroe-

- ¡Mmmggmm! –Alfred ahora gruñía y protestaba, intentado decir que por culpa de haberle tirado al suelo, había aplastado alguna de sus hamburguesas que llevaba encima, pero el pervertido mago no le hizo ni caso y mandó a sus oscuros seres a arrastrarle fuera de la cabaña para poner rumbo a su castillo-

- ¡…! E-Elizabeta-san, mire–dijo Kiku señalando a Alfred, que era arrastrado por un montón de pequeños monstruos, también se llevaban al pobre Kumajirou-

- ¿A dónde llevaban a ese idiota? –preguntó Lovi-

- Supongo que al castillo de Francis…mierda, ¡vamos también! –y pusieron rumbo al castillo-

Alfred se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos, en un sucio y oscuro calabozo. No dejaba de pensar en donde podría estar Arthur, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien.

- ¡Alfred! –le llamó Elizabeta apareciendo de repente, y le quito la mordaza de la boca, mientras Kiku y Lovino se deshacían de sus cadenas- No digas nada, tan solo escúchame- dijo muy seriamente- Arthur te necesita, lo que debes hacer es salir de aquí e ir al castillo donde tu padre te esta esperando –Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Elizabeta continuó- ¡Calla y ve! En realidad Arthur es el príncipe con el que estás prometido –le sonrío, y de nuevo Alfred iba a decir algo- pero está bajo un hechizo y…en fin, ya hablaremos de ello cuando estemos allí, ¡ahora sal de aquí! Podrás enfrentarte a esos monstruos con esto –la hadita agitó su varita y una gran espada apareció en la mano de Alfred- Y podrás protegerte con esto –volvió a mover su varita, esta vez haciendo aparecer un gran y resistente escudo en su mano libre-

- Eh…¡okay! _thanks! _p-pero yo solo quería preguntar…¿Qué clase de bicho eres tú? ¿Arthur está bien? ¿Por qué sabes quién soy? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un Mcdonald's?

Alfred iba a seguir preguntando cuando Lovino le dio un mini-guantazo, ya que aún las haditas seguían siendo pequeñitas para poder volar- ¡Ayy! Buuu… No se le pega al hero- sollozó Alfred-

- ¡Deja de parlotear y pone en marcha, joder! –grito Lovino haciendo que Alfred asintiera asustado-

- Y…A-Arthur-san está bien… sólo duerme –le sonrió Kiku, Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado y salió corriendo del calabozo, seguido por las tres haditas-

Nada mas salir, un montón de seres monstruosos atacaron al hero-príncipe, y aunque este chillara y temblara ligeramente, mientras huía heroicamente se iba defendiendo bien y clavando su poderosa espada a todo bicho que se movía. El castillo estaba lleno de trampas, pero las tres haditas se iban librando de ellas con su magia, asta consiguieron liberar al pobre Kumajirou, Alfred se subió a el rápidamente para continuar con su huida.

- ¡Uaah! ¡f-fuera, bicho! –Alfred se protegió con el escudo de los picotazos del malvado cuervo-mascota de Francis-

- Yo me encargo de ese desgraciado…-murmuró Lovino, y con toda su mala leche persiguió al cuervo hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la torre, donde agitó su varita y convirtió al malvado y molesto cuervo en una decorativa estatua-

- ¡…! ¡Mi _petit_ cuervecito! –gritó horrorizado Francis, asomándose por aquella ventana-

- ¡Juajaja! ¿¡Quién es el tonto ahora, bastardo~? –dijo sonriente Lovino, huyendo de allí y dejando a un Francis furioso, tan furioso que desapareció y reapareció delante de Alfred y las haditas-

- ¡…! –Kumajirou frenó en seco, haciendo que Alfred saliera nuevamente disparado, cayendo justo delante de Francis-

- No vas a ir a ninguna parte…prin-ci-pi-to~ -dijo escalofriantemente, mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba y por arte de magia, se hacía enorme y sin saber por qué, adoptaba la forma de un temible dragón- ¡Oohohohoho~! –rió intentado pisar al hero-

- ¡A-Alfred-san! –le avisó Kiku-

- ¡Uaaah! –Alfred rodó en el suelo y consiguió levantarse- ¡maldito monstruo! –gritó enfadándose- ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por haber arruinado mi cita con Arthur! ¡Y por haberme secuestrado! ¡Y por no haberme traído comida cuando estaba prisionero! ¡Y también vengaré la muerte de mi pobre hamburguesa aplastada! –rebuscó con lágrimas en los ojos en su capa y le lanzó la dicha hamburguesa aplastada a la rodilla- ¡Hiaaaah! –grito heroicamente con la espalda bien sujeta para clavársela al malvado dragón-

Las tres haditas miraban la emocionante escena, sentadas en unas mini butacas de cine. Elizabeta gritaba cosas como "¡Córtale el cuello en nombre del amor!" Mientras Kiku hacía fotos sin parar con una mano, y con la otra lo gravaba en video. Lovi simplemente comía palomitas con extra de tomate.

Alfred seguía luchando, jadeante y ya cansado de tantas vueltas y saltos heroicos que había dado. El malvado y pervertido dragón también estaba algo cansado, pero seguía intentado arañar o pisar al príncipe, o simplemente quemarle entero.

Poco a poco, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, llegaron al borde del precipicio. Alfred clavaba su espada donde podía, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna rica hamburguesa para ver si el dragón se paraba a comérsela y se distraía…pero no fue el caso.

- ¡Hump! Ya me estoy cansando de esto…-murmuró Alfred, y lanzó su última hamburguesa con la esperanza de que esta si que fuera del gusto del pervertido dragón, pero este solo se rió de él y dio un paso para acercarse más, pero…-

- ¡Uaaaagh! – el malvado dragón resbaló con la hamburguesa que chorreaba de ketchup y mostaza, haciendo que cayera al precipicio, aunque consiguió aguantarse con una garra en el último momento- Uff…q-que susto...Ohoho~ -dijo nerviosamente-

- ¡Funcionó! ¡hahahaha! No como esperaba pero…hehe~ -rió Alfred acercándose a la garra del dragón y pincho uno de sus "dedos"

- ¡Ay! ¡n-no hagas eso! –gritó Francis colgando ahora de solo tres dedos-

_- Why not~?_ –sonrió inocentemente Alfred, pinchándole en otro dedo que se soltó-

- ¡P-para! ¡idiota! –gritó asustándose, mirando al vació precipicio que parecía no tener fondo-

- ¡Hahahaha! –Alfred volvió a pincharle dos veces mas, quedando Francis colgando solo de un dedo- Y ahora el golpe final…

- ¡E-espera! …Eeh…mmm…¡ajá! ¿Qué clase de héroe serias si me dejas morir así? –dijo Francis con una pequeña esperanza-

- ¿…Eeh? ¡pues la clase de hero que vence al malvado villano para salvar a su princesa! –dijo feliz-_ Well_, a su príncipe –rectificó- Hehehe…su dulce y maravilloso príncipe –murmuró sonrojándose al pensar en Arthur-

- ….S-sí… sí... –suspiró pacientemente Francis- lo que quiero decir, es que un buen héroe ayudaría al villano, que no lo soy, en un momento como este –dijo sonriente-

- Mmm….es cierto…. ¡Pero no, porque siempre que pasa eso, el pobre hero luego tiene que seguir luchando! ¡hahaha! _Come on!_ Es típico que el villano suplique por si vida, el hero le ayude, y después sea una trampa y… ¡oh nonono! –dijo negando con la cabeza, apunto de darle el golpe final- _Sorry_, es muy divertido estar aquí luchando contigo, ¡pero ya tengo ganas de ir a por Arthur! Además…tengo hambre –y con esto, clavó su espada en el último dedo, haciendo que el pervertido dragón cayera y maldijera todo lo que pudo, pero como sus insultos fueron en francés, el príncipe no los entendió y volvió con las haditas y Kumajirou felizmente-

- ¡Has estado genial! –le felicitó Elizabeta emocionada, Kiku asintió sonriente, guardando ya su cámara y demás-

- ¡Sí, sí, pero ahora volvamos al castillo! –dijo impaciente Lovino, terminándose sus palomitas-

Después de un largo recorrido, las tres haditas y el príncipe Alfred montado en Kumajirou llegaron al reino donde todos dormían. Alfred se bajó de Kumajirou dejándole en la entrada y corrió al interior del castillo, siendo guiado por las haditas.

- ¡…! _Daddy!_ – gritó al ver a su padre dormido, y corrió a ver si estaba bien- Om…está vivo…-suspiró aliviado- ¡hahaha! ¡Genial! –dijo sonriente al recuperar la hamburguesa que anteriormente se le cayó al rey, le dio un bocado, y después otro, y así hasta que se la comió- Mmm~ _but _estaba fría…_well,_ ¿Dónde esta mi Arthur? – preguntó sonriente. Las haditas le miraron muy mal, ya que el príncipe no oyó los gritos que le metieron para que siguiera y dejara la hamburguesa en el suelo-

El hero-príncipe Alfred fue subiendo y subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe Arthur. Las haditas recobraron su tamaño y entraron en silencio, Alfred observó maravillado la belleza de su dormido príncipe, se sonrojó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- ¡Deja de babear y bésale! –gritó Lovino-

- ¡Sísísí~! –dijo emocionada Elizabeta, cogiendo la cámara de Kiku-

- D-debe darle un beso…en los labios, q-que sea de amor puro...-murmuró Kiku sonrojado, grabando ya con la cámara de video-

- … ¡O-okey! –Alfred asintió, sonrojándose más y cerrando sus intensos ojos azules, fué acercando sus labios lentamente a los de Arthur, hasta que estos se encontraron formando así un dulce y apasionado beso, que Arthur correspondió inconscientemente al ir despertándose-

- ¡…! –Arthur abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sonrojó intensamente al ver como Alfred le besaba. Y llegó a su extremo sonrojo cuando el hero le incorporó estrujándole contra él y restregándose un poco, apasionó más el beso-

_- Oh kami-sama_…-suspiró Kiku maravillado, mientras Elizabeta chillaba histérica de alegría y Lovino la miraba mal-

- ¡¿Q-qué demonios crees que haces? –chilló Arthur separándose de repente-

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡salvarte de tu profundo sueño! –sonrió Alfred, volviendo a estrujarle-

_- Git_…-murmuró sin perder el sonrojo, correspondiéndole el estrujón- ¿Qué haces aquí? P-pensé que …no volvería a verte – dijo tristemente-

- ¡Hahaha! tonto, he venido a casarme contigo, soy tu prometido~- dijo felizmente-

_- What?-_ chilló de nuevo Arthur- E-entonces tú…tú eres con el que yo…pero tú...y…-murmuraba sin poder creérselo-

- Buuu… ¿Qué pasa, no quieres casarte con tu hero? –dijo poniéndole morritos-

- ¡…! C-claro que…claro que sí...-murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Alfred para que este no viera su sonrojo-

- ¡Hahaha! Espero haber oído bien _I love you!_ –gritó ahora sonriente, estrujándole con todas sus fuerzas-

- ¡…_I-I lov…love y-you..too_! ¡idiota, me ahogas! –gritó intentando separarse, pero al hacerlo lo único que consiguió fue otro profundo y maravilloso beso de su hero-prometido-

- Esto...sep, mientras estos dos idiotas se morrean ¿No deberíamos despertar a todo el mundo? …¿eh? ¡Hey! –gritaba Lovino a las dos haditas que estaban completamente embobadas contemplando e inmortalizando la escena-

Y así, después de que el pobre hadito Lovino tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo y maldijera a todos por ello, todo el reino dio la bienvenida al príncipe Arthur, y poco después se celebró la gran boda que uniría a Alfred y Arthur para siempre.

¡FIN!

* * *

Y aquí acaba la Bella Durmiente~! Esperamos que os haya gustado! 8D Reviews, please~? (L)

**Lake: Por cierto! Estamos creando un awesome FORO RPG! ****para los amantes del USUK! .D allí podréis rolear como Alfred y Arthur en distintos mundos! vamos, que podréis ser un Iggy-pirata o un Hero-cowboy! jeje~ nos encantaría verlos por allí~ Señores de FanFiction, esto no es publicidad (?)**

**Contestación de los reviews anteriores:**

* * *

**A xXxLexie-ChanxXx:**

**Lake: Me alegra mucho que te gustara! huu…sí, cada vez que la leo se me hace más triste ;_;**

**Pero al menos son felices juntos en el más allá! .D**

**Thanks! espero que continúes leyéndonos jeje~**

* * *

**A TheFannishaUsui:**

**Lake: ****No te preocupes! sé que es muy triste y angustioso de leer ;3; pero piensa que también es muy amoroso! jeje**

**Thanks! por supuesto que seguiremos! .D**

* * *

**A Reiko-honey-kiss-xD:**

**Lake: ****Jajajajaja xD yeah! ¡El hero y sus heroicas frases son awesomes! .D**

**Jejeje, me alegro de que lo leas y te guste aunque no sea de tus favoritos!**

**Aww~ Iggy es tan cute cantando cancioncillas cursis~ (L) y es una de las mejores formas de atraer al hero! .D**

**Om! al principio pensamos en Kiku para el don! pero es mejor que Elizabeta se lo dé como una buena yaoista que es! xD **

**Espero que te haya gustado el final! .D**

* * *

******A black12345678:**

**Lake**: **Yay! thanks, me alegro mucho! jajajaja~ Kumajirou es awesome! te aseguro que saldrá en más cuentos! xD**

* * *

**A Kamibb:**

**Like: Thanks~ Concuerdo, aunque más bien cualquier cuento es apto para ellos. Ambos dan mucho juego (L)**

******See you~!**

* * *

**A GoreHetare :**

**Like: ****Yep, son cuentos muy clásicos que traen recuerdos de la infancia 8D **

**Pero todos sabemos que por tsundere que sea, todo lo que desea es que Alfred le ame~ (L)**

**Francis es perfecto como pervert-villano!**

**Thanks! See you~!**

* * *

**A OseniiSneg:**

**Like: ****Thanks! BD Y lo harán, hasta que Alfred y Mattie vuelvan a independizarse y construyan nuevas casas al lado (?)**

**Hahaha~ xD Arthur tiene soluciones para todo~ **

**Gracias de nuevo, esperamos que hayas leído también los otros! Nos vemos~! ^^**


	5. Caperucito

**Hola! Estamos de nuevo de vuelta tras varios meses de ausencia D: Intentaremos actualizar más seguido. El cuento de hoy es Caperucita Roja. (Sí, lo sabemos, cada vez hay más y más en el fandom de Hetalia xD) pero aquí tenemos nuestra pequeña versión con nuestra amada parejita. Esperamos que os guste! Abrazos! 8D**

**Disclaimer**: **_Hetalia ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. _**

**_En estos cuentos sólo se acomoda la personalidad de los personajes de Hetalia con sus características humanas, sin relacionarlos con el contexto histórico-político del que constan como países._**

* * *

Había una vez un niño muy enérgico y alegre. Se pasaba el día declarando a todo el mundo que era un HERO así que, su madre le hizo una capa roja –digna de un hero como el-. Como la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo, la gente empezó a llamarlo Caperucito rojo, sí, aunque fuera una capa y no una caperuza, este apodo le molestaba mucho, pero no importaba.

Un buen día, su madre le pidió que le llevara unos dulces a su querido abuelito, este vivía en lo más profundo del bosque, pues le gustaba la tranquilidad y disfrutar de la compañía de los seres mágicos que según él habitaban por allí. –Caperucito rojo siempre pensó que su abuelo chocheaba, ¡Pero era verdad que esas haditas y unicornios vivían por allí! ...Según su abuelito.

Antes de partir, su madre advirtió a Caperucito sobre un malvado lobo que acechaba por el bosque, que no se entretuviera y que fuera derecho a casa del abuelito. Por supuesto, Caperucito rojo se encontraba comiendo una rica hamburguesa y no prestó ninguna atención a su madre, gritó que él era un hero y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con una cestita llena de dulces para su abuelito.

-¡Hahahaha~! –Reía feliz mientras daba saltitos por el camino.

Cuando de repente... ¡Apareció el malvado y siniestro lobo!

-Kolkolkol... ¿A dónde vas pequeño~? –Preguntó el lobo con una inocente pero escalofriante sonrisa.

-¡UAAAHAAH! –Chilló Caperucito del susto-. ¡U-Un hombre lobo! ¡Seguro que me muerde y-y cuando haya luna llena yo también me convertiré en uno! ¡Y-y tendré que comerme a la gente y seré malvado y peludo y ya no poder ser más un buen hero! –Gritó rápidamente, imaginándose a sí mismo como un enorme y horrible hombre lobo.

-¿...Eh? ...no, no...Yo soy solo un lobo, de verdad, da~ -asintió el lobo sonriente.

-Humm...y si solo eres un lobo, ¿cómo es que hablas? ¿Y por qué te mantienes sobre dos patas? ¿Y qué es esa bufanda? Hahahaha~ –dijo alzando una mano para intentar agarrarla, pero el lobo retrocedió.

-Pues... kolkolkolkolkol~ -rió mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba, realmente no tenía respuesta para todas estas preguntas que no venían al caso-. Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿da~? ¿A dónde vas pequeño~?

-¡Hahaha~! ¡El hero va a casa de su abuelito-cejón! –Gritó feliz-. Creo que se encontraba mal o algo así y mamá me dijo que le llevara unos dulces~ ¡y yo como soy un hero y debo ayudar a todo el mundo iré a llevárselos aunque me cueste la vida! ¡No me importa si unos malvados zombis me comen el cerebro o si unos aliens invasores me raptan y sondean! ¡Llegare a casa del abuelito y le haré tragar este delicioso pastelito! –Dijo de nuevo casi sin respirar, enseñándole al lobo uno de los deliciosos pastelitos para después comérselo el mismo.

-...Eso...está bien, Da~ -sonrió más sin haber entendido ni la mitad-. Entonces...vas a casa de tu abuelito...Kolkolkol~ ¿quieres que te acompañe~? –Preguntó tramando ya su malvado plan.

-¡NAH! Un hero puede ir solo~ -Hizo una pose heroica y después siguió su camino.

-ii...! Espera...yo…estoy…estoy perdido, da~ tú eres un Hero, ¿no? ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar el camino a mi casa~? –Dijo poniéndose delante de Caperucito para que no pudiera avanzar más.

-_Of course!_ ¡El hero tiene que ayudar a todo el mundo! ¡Hasta a los hombres-lobos que tan solo son lobos pero que hablan, caminan con dos patas y llevan bufanda! –Asintió feliz-. ¿Tienes idea de por dónde está tu casa?

-Daa~ me parece que...está muy muy cerca de la casa de tu abuelito~

-¡Wow! ¡No sabía que tenía un vecino-lobo! Hahaha~ ¡genial! Entonces es por aquí –dijo sonriente, señalando hacia la dirección a la que el mismo se dirigía-. Pero si quieres llegar pronto, es mejor que vayas por allí- dijo señalando hacia otro lado-. El hero nunca va por ahí, ¡pero el abuelito dice que se llega antes! Y que soy un _git_ por no ir por donde él dice. Hahahaha~

-Daa~ Está bien, está bien. Gracias~ -sonrió de forma aterradora y salió corriendo hacia el camino más rápido.

-Hahaha~ ¡Buena suerte~! –Se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino, parándose de vez en cuando en la fresca y suave hierba para comerse uno o dos pastelitos. A su abuelito no le importaría, claro que no.

Mientras tanto, el lobo siguió el corto camino y muy pronto llegó a casa del abuelito. Se acercó con precaución y llamó a la puerta.

-_Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Quién demonios es? –Se escuchó un grito desde el interior-. ...Oh, claro, será Alfred -suspiró al recordar que hoy vendría a verlo-. ¡Pasa so_ git!_ –Gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono de cariño.

-Kolkolkol...rió el lobo abriendo la puerta y entrando al interior de la casa.

A la vez que el lobo entraba, un joven amante de las armas paseaba por allí con el deseo de cazar algo, o de disparar a algo. Se quedó quieto al ver al lobo y teniendo un mal presentimiento, salió corriendo a por una buena munición.

De nuevo en el interior de la casa, Arthur, el joven abuelito, se encontraba recostado en su cama rodeado de sus haditas mientras hacía punto.

-¿Dónde está ese niño? –Se preguntó al ver que Caperucito aún no había entrado en la habitación corriendo como un loco a estrujarlo y dejarlo sin oxígeno durante unos minutos.

-Kolkolkol...Aquí estoy, abuelito~ -murmuró el lobo entrando de repente en la habitación, relamiéndose al ver al indefenso y sabroso abuelito.

-_WTF?_ –Chilló Arthur sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, pues el enorme lobo se lanzó a su cama, lo agarró y se lo comió sin masticar, engulléndolo.

-Delicioso, da~ -se relamió y se escondió bajo las mantas, colocándose un gorrito de dormir en la cabeza y las gafitas que usaba Arthur para coser-. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a ese mocoso...Kolkolkol~ -rió escondiéndose mas en las reconfortantes sabanas del abuelito.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues enseguida se oyeron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una molesta voz.

-¡IGGYYY~! –Gritaba Caperucito, llamando a su abuelito por el cariñoso apodo que el mismo le había puesto quien sabe por qué- ...¡Hey! ¿Estás en casa~? ¿Te has resbalado en la bañera? –Murmuró empezando a preocuparse, pues su abuelito siempre le abría con rapidez.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Caperucito agarró el manillar de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que entró de puntillas, dejando por ahí la cestita.

-¿Abueliitoo~? ¡El hero ha venido a verte! ¡Hahahaha~! –Gritó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, pensando que quizás su abuelito estaría dormido.

-Estoy aquí..._git_~ -murmuró el lobo intentado imitar la voz de Arthur.

-iOm! _Hello_ abuelito~ -dijo feliz y corrió a sus brazos-. ¡...! _Oh my god!_ Iggy, ¿¡qué te ha pasado! –Gritó separándose asustado al casi no reconocer a su querido abuelito.

-¿C-cómo...? –Dijo el lobo, pensando que lo había descubierto.

-Iggy, Iggy~ ¡Qué horribles orejas tienes! –Gritó señalándolas.

-Oh… Son para oír mejor tu...d-dulce voz...da~ -dijo lo de "dulce" dándole un escalofrió, pues en realidad era muy molesta.

-_But_ Iggy~ Iggy~ ¡Tienes unos ojos muy raros! ¡Son lilas! –Gritó al recordar que los ojos de su abuelito eran de un intenso verde.

-...Son lentillas…para verte mejor, daa~ -afirmó el lobo quitándose las gafitas de coser de Arthur.

-¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¿Y qué le ha pasado a tus bonitas cejas? ¿...Se han hecho más grandes...? –Murmuró al fijarse en el peludo rostro de su abuelito.

-Esto...pues...-murmuró el lobo sin saber que responder, por lo que simplemente le sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Uaah! ¡Y que colmillos más grandes tienes! ¿E-eres un vampiro...? –Murmuró empezando a temblar.

-...No, idiota...¡Son para comerte mejor! Y soy un lobo, ¡daa~! –Gritó enfadado saliendo de la cama, agarrando al pobre Caperucito y tragándoselo al igual que a su abuelito.

Mientras tanto, el joven Vash, amante de las armas, volvió al bosque desde su casita de las montañas. Ya con una nueva munición, fue a casa del abuelito y entró derribando la puerta de una buena patada.

-Hump… ¿Dónde está ese lobo? –Murmuró apuntando con el rifle mientras avanzaba.

Y allí, en la cama de Arthur, se encontraba el malvado lobo, echándose la siesta para reposar a un abuelo gritón y a un niño que parecía que no callaría nunca.

De inmediato, Vash supo que el lobo se había comido a los habitantes de la casa, por lo que sacó su navaja suiza y rajó el vientre del lobo sin pensarlo.

-_Oh my god!_ ¡Ese lobo se ha comido al hero! –Gritó Caperucito rojo al salir del estómago del lobo ¡Aún se encontraba vivo!

-_Bloody hell_... M-maldito sea...-murmuró Arthur algo tembloroso por la traumática experiencia. Al igual que Caperucito, también se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-¡Ejem...! ¿Estáis bien...? –Preguntó Vash, apartándolos del lobo.

-Yeah! Hahahaha~ El hero siempre está bien~ -dijo feliz, estrujando a su abuelito, el cual le limpiaba un poco de las sustancias del lobo con un pañuelito.

-Sí...g-gracias por salvarnos –dijo Arthur algo avergonzado.

Vash asintió y miró al lobo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él.

-...Déjame a mí –murmuró Arthur con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

El abuelito Arthur estaba decidido en darle una lección al lobo, por lo que salió fuera y recogió unas grandes pierdas con la ayuda de Caperucito rojo, juntos las metieron en el estómago abierto del lobo que aún dormía –Es extraño que no haya muerto desangrado al haberse quedado así-. Arthur cogió su mejor aguja e hilo y empezó a coser al lobo, cerrando su estómago lleno de pesadas piedras. Entre los tres lo sacaron de la casa y lo dejaron junto a un estanque.

Después de unos minutos, el lobo despertó con mucha sed. Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, se dirigió hasta el estanque para beber, pero como las piedras pesaban tanto, hicieron que se cayera y hundiera sin remedio.

Y mientras tanto, Caperucito rojo y su abuelito merendaron tranquilamente los dulces que Alfred aún no había llegado a comerse, invitando a Vash, su salvador, a una rica taza de Earl Gray.

¡FIN!

* * *

**Y fin~! Esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado ^^**

**MyobiXHitachiin: **

**Lake: Jajajaja~ yeah! *0* y me alegro de que te encantará! .D of course que haremos mas hetacuentos USUK! w**

**¿buuu~? ;3; ¡no puedes dejar el vicio del roleo! ¡rolear es una forma de vida, no puedes dejarlo! ¡es algo muy necesario! xDD**

**Neko U:**

**Lake: ¡Yay! me alegro mucho~ .D Wow! por supuesto que puedes hacerlo doujinshi! y por supuesto que cuando lo ****hagas debes pasármelo! juajaja~! .D**

**black12345678: **

**Like:**** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Hahaha xD Francis al parecer siempre sera un pervertido allá donde esté~ ¡Y claro que haremos más! 8D Eh! pues es una buena idea, no hay nada más educativo que criar a los niños con Hetalia~ :3**

**Gracias a ti por el review! Nos vemos! :D**

**xXxXxAlexandraxXxXx:**

**Like:**** Oh vaya! lo siento mucho D: A mí me ha pasado varias veces xD**

**Menos mal que estaba Lovi! Porque con los dos Yaoi lover hubiera sido imposible xD**

**Por supuesto! Son la parejita más cute del universo en cualquier situación! *-***

**Muchas gracias! Nos vemos! 8D**

**Anónimo:**

**Like: Gracias! 8D**


End file.
